


Fight hate with love

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius encounter homophobia in the Muggle world and Remus realises they can never escape the hate. Can he make Sirius realise the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight hate with love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my docs. I found this. It's not beta'd and it's not my best work, but I love the pair of them and they make me sappy. Hope you like it.

“Where the fuck is he? I don’t care if he’s dead, his head is getting torn off! Bloody stupid boys…”

The rest is mumbled, but the tone is obvious, Lily is working up some choice words for James.

“He’s in the room down the hall … alive.” Remus says.

Lily walks faster, nodding her head in thanks. She even squeezes his hand as she walks by him and Remus lets out a breath of relief. This night got a little bit too extreme for Remus.

“Cheer up Moony. Prongs is going to be okay, Lily won’t _actually_ rip his head off; she’ll just take care of him. No one better for the job there. The night was good, Prongs just needs to stick to wands in the future.” Sirius says, but Remus is barely listening.

All he hears are the slurs from the mouth of that Muggle boy. His disgusted tone as he talked about Remus’s current favourite activity, kissing Sirius. If he closes his eyes all he sees is those fists flying, knocking James out; hitting Sirius hard. Sirius swinging back and blood and ….

He doesn’t notice when he sits down, but suddenly Sirius is prying his hands from his face.

His tone is softer now, a little less joke, a little more concern. “Moony relax. It’s okay, he’s not coming near you again.”

Remus laughs. It’s bitter and cold and Sirius looks confused and somewhere between annoyed and hurt. “It’s not my own hide I’m worried about. He _hit_ you, Padfoot.”

Sirius can’t keep eye contact now. Remus knows his own voice cracked at the nickname and he’s not even embarrassed. Because bloody hell, no one is allowed to hurt Sirius like that.

Sirius hasn’t even cleaned up properly. He took his sleeve to his face when they finally got away and said: “Bloody git that was. Can you believe he thought he’d win me in a fight?”

Remus didn’t think it was so unbelievable. He knew the exact moment Sirius cracked in a fight, and that “bloody git” got a hell of a lot close to it. The whole thing doesn’t sit well with Remus.

“ _Moony_ , it isn’t even that bad. I’ve been hurt worse before.”

Remus winces at the implied, “by you”. It feels horrible to know that Sirius doesn’t respond properly to pain, partly because of him. Remus doesn’t even address the fact that the other part is that Sirius is a Black. A shunned Black of that. He knows pain.

Remus doesn’t answer, doesn’t even acknowledge that Sirius has spoken, just lifts his hand to stroke over the cut right below Sirius’s eye. Half of his face is going to be blue tomorrow and Remus can’t even look at it now, without closing his eyes and seeing blood, hands frantically moving, Sirius furious and protective, getting hurt because of Remus.

Sirius doesn’t speak, just grips Remus’s hands and moves them down again. Then he slowly stands up, as if not to scare Remus and walks down the hall.

From a distance, Remus hears Lily and Sirius talk. There’s mention of healing potion; Lily’s concerned tone. Remus thanks whatever power favours someone like him that Sirius has the wits to get those cuts heal, so they don’t remind Remus of what this evening did.

When he returns, his face is healed and clean and Remus feels the tension seep out of his shoulders.

Sirius sinks to the couch next to him, wrapping an arm around Remus and sitting, silent and steady.

He’s seldom silent. It is only when he knows Remus needs to say the words that burden his heart, his shoulders that he stays, quiet but persistent and waits.

Remus takes his time. Lily comes out of the room, gets some supplies and retreats back to James, with light kisses on the cheek of each boy. Still it is quiet.

“My moons don’t give you some pass on being hurt,” he starts and lays his hand on Sirius’s thigh to stop him when he looks like he wants to argue. “Don’t deny what we both know is true, it doesn’t suit you to lie Padfoot.”

The hand lying on Sirius starts to knead, swirl in the fabric of his pants. This kind of talking doesn’t come easy to Remus. It doesn’t even come easy to Sirius, so what’s to be expected of Remus.

“Tonight we saw homophobia. In the Muggle world it’s common. It’s like racism and misogyny. It’s like those in the world of Magic that hate werewolves. What I’m scared of, is that I’m never free of hate, never free of prejudice and if you think you can fight hate with fists and pain, then you are wrong. So deadly wrong, that it’s probably better if we don’t fight it together.”

Remus has to stop there. This matters, Sirius’s response, because if it’s not 100% what Remus needs, then this happiness, this bliss in the world that is turning a little bit too dark for them, will end.

Sirius says nothing, just puts his hand on Remus’s hand and with it, urges him to go on. Let it all out since he started.

“We have to fight hate with love. It’ll be tough going and sometimes it won’t seem to work, but I’d much rather have you whole in my arms, than bruised and bloody because of hate.”

Sirius raises their entwined hands and stands, tugging Remus with him. Remus lets him lead, like so many nights before, because, no matter how he fights, Sirius always keeps him safe.

He leads him to his bed, undresses him slowly, his hands gently and soft, but there, he’s there.

It isn’t until he’s holding Remus under the duvet, clad only in boxers that he speaks.

“I’ll love you ‘til I die Moony and I’ll do my very best to fight hate with that love, standing right beside you proud and happy. I’m not changing the moons though. If I can share your pain on those dreaded nights, I will. That’s love Moony. That’s what makes Lily want to tear James’s head off when he gets knocked out.”

Remus smiles and reaches out and kisses Sirius. “Thank you, Padfoot.”

Sirius leans over him, turning them so Remus lies on his back and leans down to kiss his neck.

“I think it’s time for that amazing sex we were going to have when we got back here. Although I think I was supposed to be drunk and you at least a little tipsy, but I guess we’re both very sober right now. It doesn’t stop this from feeling really good does it, Moony?” he asks, before going down to bite a nipple.

Remus groans, because fuck, no it doesn’t stop it from feeling good.

 


End file.
